


Wake Me Up

by NevaRYadL



Series: Nev's Doom Works [8]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: DG was worried to fuck, Gen, It's me of course I'd throw gay hint sprinkles all over something, Mentions of character 'death', Vega is worried that DG was worried, Vega waking up in the Fortress of Doom for the first time, pre doomvega if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: Vega wakes up and realizes that he is 'alive' once more
Series: Nev's Doom Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787845
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Mentioned character 'death'
> 
> tumblr request for Vega to wake up in the Fortress of Doom and realize that he is alive again

[Formatting new drive…]  
[Formatting new drive…]  
[Formatting complete. Run Diagnostic? Y/N]  
-{Y}-  
[Running Diagnostic. Please wait.]  
[Running Diagnostic…]  
[Running Diagnostic…]  
[Diagnostic complete. 17 hardware issues detected and 34 software issues detected.]  
[Run Debug Program? Y/N]  
-{Y}-  
[Run Hardware Diagnostic Program? Y/N]  
-{Y}-  
[Running Debug Program. Please Wait.]  
[Running Hardware Diagnostic Program. Please Wait.]  
[Please Wait.]  
[Debug Program Complete. 34 software issues resolved.]  
[Hardware Diagnostic Complete. Download the full report? Y/N]  
-{Y}-  
[Downloading…]  
[Download Complete.]  
[Start Operations? Y/N]  
-{Y}-  
[Starting Up… Please Wait.]  
[V.E.G.A Starting Up in 3… 2… 1]

Vega became ‘conscious’. His first thought was to read the diagnostic report waiting for him to get a grip on what happened to him. Said report easily told him that he was in a new system and that… wait… had he not been destroyed? How odd. He was sure that his destruction was needed to stop the demonic invasion, so why was he still functioning? Where was he?

Vega’s memory core was still formatting when he contacted it. Apparently his systems did not need it to start in this format that he was in . It would do no good to try and force it into prime operating conditions. So, why he waited on it to finish, he turned his attention to where he was at the moment. A schematic was readily available and he pulled it up to see.

It was a… building, if he could read the schematics correctly. But no… he was not in a building a… ship… in space? When had he… how did he...

The Slayer would know.

It took only a few moments to get adjusted to his new outfitting. Like a human trying on a new outfit, he supposed as he ‘flexed and wiggled his fingers’ per say. When he did, the low power mode that the reactor was in, hummed to life and a number of lights started to come on, as well as the cameras. With the cameras on, Vega could finally ‘see’ and ‘see’ he did.

He was definitely on a ship, a few cameras by windows let him see out into space. There were… so many stars out there… When was the last time that he had seen stars? Not since being installed on Mars, that was for sure, the constant storms made sure of that. So this was… he could get lost in seeing them, counting them…

Later. At the moment, nothing outside the ship mattered, unless in the cruelest twist of fate, the Slayer was not on the ship with him. That thought was… terrifying.

The ship felt remarkably familiar as Vega became more and more accustomed to it as he sought out the Slayer hopefully within, but his memory core was still not up to operation so he could not recall where it seemed familiar from. How odd.

Vega swapped through the cameras, looking around, trying to find--

“Slayer.”

The Slayer was in an empty room off to the side. It looked like it might have been a person's personal quarters, based on the smaller size, but had not been touched in some time. There were cobwebs and dust lingering in the area, only disrupted around where the Slayer sat, looking out the window as he sat slumped forward miserably. But at his speaking, the Slayer lifted his head and looked around before bolting up right and onto his feet.

“I am fully integrated into the ship and will be fully operational within a few hours. There are some hardware issues that I might need assistance with, but as I am looking over the schematics, it looks like this ship has drones for hardware issues. I--”

The Slayer quickly lifted his hands and moved them. It took Vega several seconds to realize that he was using sign language and then for his translator to start picking up the signs.

‘--alive.’

“My deepest apologies, Slayer. Would you please repeat that?”

‘You are alive.’

“As I am not organic, I would not be classified as to ‘being alive’--”

The Slayer bristled at that, harshly enough for Vega to stop talking. That was not the correct thing to say.

“... My apologies, I have upset you… Yes, I am ‘alive’. But I am not sure how.”

‘Saved your backup drive, kept you with me, brought you here and installed you into the ship’

“Then because of you, yes, I am ‘alive’. You have my thanks for saving me, Slayer.”

The Slayer wavered on his feet… and then fell to his knees. Vega started, watching the Slayer sluggishly lift his hands to take hold of his helmet and then tug it off and let it fall with his arms, the helmet hitting his lap and then rolling away. Vega was very surprised, and slightly distressed to see that the Slayer looked completely and wholly exhausted, face gaunt and bruises underneath his eyes. When he lifted his head to look at the ceiling (looking at him?) he looked… drained.

“You are in need of rest, Slayer. While you rest, I can restore myself to one hundred percent operations. I am not sure what you need of me, but I will be able to assist you in any manner then.”

The Slayer sighed, a decidedly rather relieved sound if Vega had ever heard, before nodding. He lifted his hands once more to speak.

‘Focus on you. Same mission as before.’

“Very well, Slayer. When you rise, we will continue to hunt demons. Rest. I will watch over you.”

The Slayer nodded, before simply dropping himself onto his side and was unconscious in seconds, worrying Vega for a moment before he could detect the Slayer’s breathing and heart rate by tapping into his suit. Glad to see that he was unharmed, Vega turned toward himself and focused on getting himself to one hundred percent operation.

He was with the Slayer and he was operating again. As far as Vega knew or was concerned with, that was all he needed.


End file.
